Glutton
The Glutton is a mighty and massive ANMC encountered by Aya Brea in the Shelter. She fights it in the Dumping Hole and Garbage Incinerator, immediately after. This is one of two bosses to feature instant kill attacks by swallowing Aya whole; the other is No. 9's blade attack in Akropolis Tower. According to information in the Breeding Room, the Glutton may have been a female monkey before her transformation. Glutton takes 200% damage from all attacks to the mouth, reduces damage to 1/6 to the shoulders and the head takes 0 dmg from all but attacks that can inflict PARALYSIS (but is not directly by it). The HP pool covers all points of attack, so even damage done to the shoulders contributes to the HP reduction of the creature. It is immune to POISON and Combat Light. First encounter The Grenade Pistol or the M203 with some kind of Energyshot (3 is preferable) are a must. Glutton is only vulnerable when her mouth is open; i.e.: when she is doing the Vacuum attack which can instantly kill Aya if she gets too close. She has several other attacks, all of which are fairly easy to dodge as they are telegraphed but most won't be encountered if you have the Grenade Pistol. Given there is unlimited 9mm Hydra available for most of the battle, the M950 or even the P229 with it's high critical rate and short reload time would be a useful alternative. Glutton's most dangerous attack is her mucus/gas attack combo where she'll glue Aya to the ground for a short time then damage her with the gas attack. The Gas Bombs are not hard to deal with as you can tell where they are going to land. If Aya gets a critical hit on one of Glutton's shoulders, Glutton moves her head to the side, roars and raises one of her feet, causing Mad Chasers to drop down. During the next vacuum attack, she will regain HP for every one eaten, equal to their HP value. Thus, the only point to this is for the extra BP from Mad Chasers; for an easier fight, don't attack the shoulders. If the head (not mouth) is hit by a PARALYSIS attack or a well-timed grenade after it performs an attack of it's own, the Glutton will wave it's head around (with mouth open) for several seconds. While this movement is ill-suited for fixed-direction PE spells, weapons can attack the mouth with impunity. After lowering the Glutton's HP to certain thresholds (1499 or less the first time, then 799 or less for the second), it will advance forward across the room, noted by the camera changes. As the player becomes increasingly pinned down, this becomes a way of keeping track of its health in combat. Eventually when it is defeated, Aya can move to the next area; the door mechanism at the end of the room unlocks. For maximum endgame results, you must permit the Glutton to summon eight Mad Chasers (The maximum number) onto the field and kill them all before they become dinner. Second encounter The Glutton gets back up after the first battle and chases Aya through the incinerator. She can still summon Mad Chasers if she is shot in her shoulder(s). If you are feeling confident, the Glutton second encounter is not too bad and you get more stuff by killing it, outright. In this, you have to get against the wall and start attacking the shoulder, preferably with a pistol (grenades can do this without a Critical Hit) causing her to summon Mad Chasers, which are a finite number. With this and destroying the Chasers, you can simply follow the original strategy from the first fight of firing a grenade (or other powerful weapon) with Energyshot and then running away. The second way to kill Glutton is to crush her to death. This elaborate death is a bit tricky to perform due to the timing involved in it. What needs to be done is that Aya must press a floor switch in an alcove in front of a cap. This will raise up a platform, allowing her to eventually cross. In this part, Glutton will only use her gas and vacuum attack. By constantly running away even if you are running into a wall, you can avoid all of her attacks. However, be careful as not running during the vacuum will instantly kill Aya.https://youtu.be/E5_eVPuDLyY?t=85 When the platform rises completely run towards the second alcove. When Glutton is on the platform completely, the platform will start to automatically lower, trapping the Glutton in place. Step on the button to start the compactor, leading to a very painful and gruesome death for the Glutton. Regardless of which method you use to take out the Glutton, to obtain max endgame results, you must let the Glutton summon eight Mad Chasers, which you must quickly kill. All items marked with a * are items you may not obtain if you use the compactor to kill the Glutton. Aftermath After killing the Glutton, The incinerator feature in the room will become active, giving the player five game minutes (not counting when the game is paused) to escape. This gives the player plenty of time to return to where they fought it during the first encounter and obtain the Woven Ring. Identify it in the inventory as the Medicine Wheel and attaching it to armor will allow Aya to obtain bonus items at the end of battle. Also, know that there is an important puzzle coming up. If you do not open the Full Moon Gate, you will not get the best ending. See also * Monkey Gallery GluttonArt.png|Art. Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve II creatures Category:Bosses Category:Parasite Eve II bosses Category:Failed ANMCs